In prior art it is known to produce sub-frame arrangements comprising means for releasing a sub-frame in order to direct the sub-frame arrangement underneath a passenger cell of a vehicle. There are multiple different solutions available in prior art describing methods and devices for detaching a sub-frame, such as pyrotechnical and mechanical solutions. The sub-frame arrangements of the prior art are generally adapted to cope with front collisions and releasing the sub-frame with a purpose of prolonging the deformation distance without the risk of pressing the engine and powertrain into the passenger compartment. However, while it is beneficial to prolong the deformation distance during normal front collisions such solutions reduces the amount of force that a vehicle structure/chassis/body absorb during a small offset collision.
In prior art it is further known to enhance the deformation performance of sub-frames through arranging releasing mechanisms that are adapted to both absorb part of the collision force and eventually give way releasing the sub-frame. This creates an uncontrolled deformation and path for the sub-frame, especially after the complete decoupling from the vehicle body.
It would thereby be beneficial to provide a solution without at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art solutions.